Beca Mitchell, behind-the-scenes
by bduefbfsy
Summary: I was having a sucky night and needed to write a story. It's a one-shot based loosely off of a cute little youtube video I saw. Watch it for the best summary you'll get. /watch?v gVUkbRng7fo


Chloe Beale was intrigued by Beca Mitchell. She was the Barden High badass. She hangs out with the bad crowd. She'll smoke cigarettes in the school bike shed. She'll flip of teachers. She refuses to show up to classes on her own accord, and when questioned she tells the teachers she was busy. No one knew what she did when she wasn't in school. And judging on the simple fact that she is barely ever in school, no one knows what Beca Mitchell does in general. There was a rumor that Beca had beat up the school principal and threatened him, and that was the only reason why she had yet to be expelled. But there were a lot of rumors about Beca Mitchell. There was a rumor for awhile that she had ended up in prison. Turns out she just felt like skipping school for two weeks straight. Another rumor was that she started a bar fight that ended up with 3 people going to the hospital and her mom having to bail her out of prison. The split lip and bruised cheek she sported the following day only increased the buzz of the rumors. She didn't have many friends. You might say she had followers. People to trailed behind her, hung out around her, but if you asked them anything about Beca Mitchell, much like everyone else. They didn't know a thing.

While others feared Beca Mitchell, Chloe was drawn to her. She wanted to know more about the mysterious brunette. Unlike her fellow classmates she did not fear that Beca would beat her up, or cut her, or do anything really. She saw the brunette, unlike other people, she looked into those rich dark blue eyes. Everyone avoided eye contact with the brunette, because they feared her, they didn't want to bring attention to themselves in her eyes. But Chloe Beale searched those dark blue orbs and she found loneliness, despair, anger, and a frightening void of emptiness. Something in Beca Mitchell's life was draining the brunette of her emotions. Something in her life was the driving force behind her behavior. And above all Chloe Beale knew Beca Mitchell was not just another punk with a bad attitude.

Their first contact was as anyone would expect. The redhead had all but bounced her way up to the brunette's side.

"Hi Beca!"

It was a rare sighting, Beca Mitchell as she school locker. The brunette threw a book in her locker and pulled a pack of Camel Menthols out of her ripped jeans pocket. Taking one out and popping it in her mouth she looked up at the strange student that had traipsed on over to her. Closing her locker and shouldering her back she looked at the girl again. She may or may not have had a class with her. Who knew. She didn't like to go very often.

"Move."

It was a simple demand of the redhead. She wanted to go have a cigarette, she had yet to have one today.

"Where ya' goin?"

This is strange. Beca thought stoically. She decided walking around the redhead instead of over the redhead would be the nice thing to do. So she did just that. Giving the redhead a final look of empty emotion she moved around her and headed towards the bike shed. Chloe bounded after her. She would be there for Beca whether the brunette wanted her or not. She had seen the emotion play in those eyes and she would be there the second Beca needed someone.

Beca registered that the redhead was following her, but ignored it. She usually had some people follow her. But they were usually kids that needed a cigarette too, the redhead definitely did not strike her as a smoker. But what the hell.

They got to the bike shed and Beca pulled a worn out box of matches form her jeans pocket, striking a match and lighting the cigarette still dangling between her lips. She inhaled deeply and shook the match out before tossing it. She leaned against the wall of the bike shed, her ripped skinny jeans tucked into her boots. Her flannel under a leather jacket. She raised a questioning eyebrow at the redhead and held up her pack.

"You need to bum one?"

She bit the menthol ball in the middle as she waited for an answer.

"Oh no I don't smoke. But thank you!" The chipper redhead replied.

Beca recognized that this is where a normal person would ask their guest, if you don't smoke than what are you doing here? But Beca couldn't remember being normal for awhile now. So she silently continued to puff on her cigarette as Chloe just stood there and watched her while waving her hand occasionally to get the smoke out of her face.

Beca stayed silent, only giving the redhead an, "I don't want you here, why are you still here," face every now and then. She finished her cigarette and flicked it into the mass of parked bikes.

"You probably shouldn't do that. What if you burn something?"

Beca gave Chloe yet another, "Stop talking," face and turned to walk away.

"Where are ya' goin now?" The redhead followed her and the brunette sighed deeply, not afraid to show Chloe that she really didn't want her here.

She looked over to the redhead a challenging smirk playing on her face, "Not to class." With that she continued walking.

"Can I come with?"

The redhead's questions shocked the brunette bit. She even quirked an eyebrow to show it. If she remembered correctly, the redhead was an extremely eager student.

"No." The brunette shot back noncommittally.

"I'm still coming with."

Beca sighed again, "If you insist."

She really didn't care what the redhead wanted to do.

They lived in a small enough town for everything to be within walking distance. Beca walked silently not even sparing a glance towards the redhead. And Chloe followed, she knew Beca was a private person. Extremely private, suffocatingly private. But she wanted to know more. They arrived at the local hospital and the redhead frowned in confusion. The brunette walked up to the prescription window with ease.

"Weekly pickup for Jordan Mitchell?"

The nurse looked up at the young brunette and smiled.

"Here ya' go Beca."

The brunette thanked her and took the small bag of medicine putting it into her backpack. Chloe still trailing behind her questioningly. She knew there were crazy rumors about the brunette taking drugs, she even heard one that the brunette had a hookup at the hospital to get the crazy prescription drugs. And the most intriguing thought of all, who the hell was Jordan Mitchell? Chloe knew Beca was raised by her mother. After her father left, well it was a small town. News travelled fast, and faster than the news of Jason Mitchell leaving his family for another woman we met on a business trip, was the news of how sweet Beca Mitchell had changed the day he left. So who the hell was Jordan Mitchell?

She followed Beca to the convenience store where the brunette bought some fresh flowers, and a frightening amount of spray paint aerosol cans. Chloe followed silently behind the brunette as Beca put the cans in her backpack and lit another cigarette. They walked until they reach an apartment complex. The sun was setting and Beca stomped out her cigarette as she approached a building and dropped her backpack on the pavement. Pulling out the cans she began to spray on the walls of the building.

"Um…what're you doing there?" Chloe nervously asked, she had been fully ready to awkwardly follow Beca, but not be witness or even worse accomplice to crime.

"Art." Was her response from the brunette to that.

Chloe picked at her shirt nervously and watched as the brunette continued to work. The minutes ticked by and turned to hours. The brunette was not climbing across the fire escape spreading her mural impossibly bigger. She hung dangerously by one arm from the fire escape as she continued to graffiti the building.

"Be careful!" Chloe chided. But she had to admit she was incredibly impressed. The brunette had an array of colors and was making an absolutely beautiful mural of flowers the colors swirling together. And Chloe frowned in confusion as the brunette put the finishing touches on coloring in some big block letters she had just done.

"Be Brave?" She read to herself. It was good advice, definitely, but not necessary to graffiti onto a side of a building and risk arrest for sure.

The brunette took a frightening leap off the second story stairs and landed expertly by the redhead just as Chloe gasped at the height she jumped from. She packed everything back into her bag as the chill air hit them. It was near dawn and Chloe was tired and cold. But pleased with how the night at gone. Beca grabbed her things and began walking towards the neighboring apartment complex and the redhead still dumbfounded by their night of committing crime followed the brunette. And for once, the high school rebel didn't question it. She just allowed the perky redhead to follow her.

They climbed the steps towards Beca's apartment, the birds chirping at this early hour. And as Beca unlocked and opened the door to an apartment an elder brunette that Chloe recognized at Mrs. Mitchell looked up form her morning coffee. She shot a disapproving look at the brunette, unhappy that her daughter was out all night again, doing only God knows what. She noticed the redhead in her company and her look turned slightly confused. Beca never brought friends home.

The younger Mitchell walked into one of the rooms deeper into the apartment, Chloe stayed in the living room awkwardly giving a small wave to Beca's mother.

"Um…hi…"

The brunette re-emerged from the room carrying a flower vase. She threw out the old withering flower and put the new ones she had bought earlier in them. She turned back towards the room and Chloe followed her tentatively. She heard whirring and a constant beeping. She knew that noise. She didn't have to recall sitting next to her grandfather in the hospital to know the noise of working medical machines keeping someone alive. She peeked cautiously into the room and felt a pang of heartache at the sight. There sitting up in a bed so big that it seemed to swallow her was a small fragile looking girl. She shared Beca's nose and eyes. But she had no hair, her arms were frail and an IV was attached delicately to her veins. Beca was sitting at her bedside.

So this must be Jordan Mitchell. Chloe thought bitterly to herself.

And the brunette moved to the curtains of the dark room and pulled them open before taking a seat next to the young girl in the bed. Chloe watched in awe as the brunette showed a beautiful nurturing smile to her sister. It was a hopeful smile, like she was worried the child wouldn't like it. It was not a worry that she need to have though. There from the view of her window, little Jordan Mitchell could see the beautiful designs that her sister had spent the night making for her. The colors were vibrant as the sun hit the building. The younger girl's eyes lit up as she read, "Be Brave." She smiled happily at the sight and Mrs. Mitchell walked into the bedroom in time to catch the moment. Her eyes full of wonder and thankfulness to Beca. Beca for her part simply sat up closer to her sister and put an arm warmly around her giving her a firm kiss on the forehead.

And suddenly Chloe Beale seemed to know everything she ever needed to know about Beca Mitchell.


End file.
